Camping
by xmenfan33
Summary: Follow up to Define Normal and Snow Day, Logan and Victor take some of the students to a cabin.
1. Preface

Disclaimer:

I do not own X-men Evolution, X-men, or any of the characters associated with them.

Sequel to Snow Day

Preface

In the Two days following the prank war, the house had not settled down as calmly as the adults would have hoped. The repairmen had arrived as soon as the driveway was cleared, and reconstruction was underway. The children however were all on edge. Jean, Rogue,Kitty, Kurt, Wanda, John,Remy, and Piotr were still angry. Bobby, Amara, Tabitha, Jubilee, Ricardo, Sam, and Ray were on edge. Rhane and Jamie were terrified.

Rogue and Wanda were frequently seen together plotting loudly their revenge on Scott for the diary theft. Kitty joined them on several occasions on principle. Bobby,John, and Remy were supportive of the girls feeling that the prank had gone too far . The others were trying to stay out of their way.

Scott had retrieved the chainsaw after everyone had gone to bed that night, and it was now under his bed with in easy reach. He was never far from the tool, much to the dismay of his fellow students, and as yet unnoticed by his teachers. How they managed to miss the power tool when all of the students were well aware of it was a mystery to them all.

The younger children were still frightened and refused to come into the TV room, Dining-room, or Game room if an adult wasn't present. Because they were refusing to enter the common rooms it was quiet downstairs, which is what alerted Logan and Victor.

This was alarming enough, however, when word got back to Logan that Jamie and Rhane refused to enter the kitchen unless there was a crowd, he knew they had a problem.

Jamie practically lived in the kitchen. He was in the middle of a power growth spurt and as such he was never far from food. Since the eating had only started a week ago Logan knew that it couldn't be over yet, but the boy wasn't raiding the kitchen.

Logan immediately decided it was time to take it up with Charles, and went straight to Charles' office. Erik and Victor were already there, having arrived after Victor had discovered the same as Logan about the children moments before Logan.

While they sat in the office trying to think of a way to calm the children's fears, as well as figure out why they were still so upset, Ororo came in. After listening for a few moments she informed them that the reason why the children were so afraid was that Scott had taken to keeping the chainsaw near him at all times.

Logan protested this, reminding everyone that the chainsaw had been safely locked away, but then noticed that it was indeed true when Scott happily walked past the window with the object in question cradled over his shoulder.

As if further confirmation was needed, they children sitting outside all moved away from Scott as he approached, looking very frightened. They all watched as the children skirted Scott while he made his way around the garden. It was hard to say from here if he was unaware of the others' reaction or if he was aware and enjoying the torment of his friends.

After Scott had finally disappeared around the side of the house and out of sight, Charles and Erik quickly agreed that Remy needed to be sent away for a few days to help Scott recover from his breakdown.

This was cemented when they watched as Remy casually walked across the lawn shuffling his cards as Scott came sprinting after him. Scott was nearly on him when he turned the chainsaw back on. Remy then took off in a run with Scott chasing after, not remembering that at the moment the saw was plugged in. He had placed it to charge just before he had finally spotted Remy and had forgotten the cord until it became taunt, suddenly pulling the chainsaw from is arms.

Scott was yanked off his feet by the momentum, and as he landed with the chainsaw far out of reach, Remy returned to check on him. Before he could say more than a word or two though, Scott once again attacked him while screaming loud enough to be heard in the office "You broke Jean Jr!"

Logan shook his head and went outside quickly to break things up, while Wanda and Rogue spotted Scott and jumped on top of him (and Remy) .

Logan returned to the office as the construction supervisor arrived with the invoice. Charles thanked the man before looking at the bill. Upon seeing the rather large amount he nearly fell out of his chair.

Erik seeing Charles' reaction snatched up the invoice as well, before fainting. Worried about an adverse reaction, Ororo gently took the paper from Erik's lifeless hand to read it and quote the number out loud.

In light of the repair bills that had followed the incident, Charles and Erik decided it would be best to give the boys a break from each other. Ororo had been quick to point out that taking one of them from the house would show favoritism in the eyes of the other students, so Logan made a quick list of students that were either involved or would want revenge to be drug along.

This is how Rogue,Kitty,Wanda, Bobby,John as well as Remy found themselves half asleep in the back of the van with Logan and Victor in the front. They were on their way to a cabin owned by Charles in upstate New York, that he had admittedly not been to in a number of years.


	2. Day One

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution**

**Chapter One **

**Day One**

It was just before noon when Logan pulled off the two lane highway onto a gravel track that would lead them to the cabin. Nearly everyone in the backseat was half asleep still. Remy looked around lazily before casually commenting. "I think I seen this movie."

"What movie?" Rogue asked without looking up. She had her head cradled into Remy's jacket which was pressed against the armrest between them.

" Jus' about every horror movie made in the 80s actually." Remy replied.

"What happens next?" Kitty asked with interest, not sharing Remy's love of old movies.

" Some crazy man or ghost bent on revenge will come outta the woods and kill us all." Remy said.

"No way!" John screamed. Which made them all jump since he had been snoring a moment before. "I ain't dying thanks to some stupid curse! I want out now."

"It's just a story." Wanda replied trying to calm John before something could catch on fire.

"Yeah. So are cursed rings that unlock ancient tombs and people who can read minds. Sound familiar?" John replied while trying to overcome the child safety latch.

"Nothing's going to get you. Calm down."Victor growled from the front seat.

Victor assuring them that it was perfectly safe set off a series of screams from the teens, who then all turned to Remy in search of further information about the impending doom.

As Logan clinched the wheel so tightly his claws extended and Victor continued to growl Remy happily told them the plot-lines of his three favorite non-zombie movies which all happened to take place in cabins.

Kitty screamed when Remy got to the part with a chainsaw, reminded of their recent ordeal. This made Bobby scream since she was leaning on his shoulder. Wanda then started rubbing her head which was beginning to hurt from all of the screaming.

"Oh my God! We are all going to die!" John screamed when he saw Wanda rubbing her temples and once again attacked the door in an attempt to get out.

Logan yelled for everyone to quiet down, and Rogue punched John in the face to get him to shut up. Kitty whimpered but did not scream again, however Wanda and Bobby were both still complaining loudly and out of Rogue's easy reach.

"If you don't stop now, so help me I will turn this rig around and head right back home!" Logan demanded.

"Why don't we just leave them right here? By the time they get to the cabin they'll be calm." Victor suggested, since they still had half a mile of road to go.

Logan seriously considered Victor's suggestion, but the kids were once again quiet and staring out of the windows. Before Logan could relax completely however, Remy once more began to describe various horror movies in such gruesome detail that the girls screamed far to loudly to hear Logan telling them to shut up.

Logan had never been so happy to see a driveway in his life when they reached the turn a moment later. Victor announced ."We're hear, get out." As Logan turned off the engine.

The kids stared at him as if he had grown a second head for a minute, but when they realized Logan had taken the key with him when he left the car they all reluctantly unbuckled their seat belts.

The kids reluctantly brought everything into the cabin, and dumped in on the floor just inside the door in case they needed to leave quickly. They were convinced that this would happen since apparently every horror movie made in their parents' time warned against camping. When Logan came back into the room from the main bedroom, he spotted the kids all huddled by the door.

"Get away from there. Nothing's comin in here to get ya while I'm here." Logan growled, annoyed by the foolishness.

They slowly moved away from the door, fear of Logan's wrath winning out over fear of a faceless stranger.

"So...what's for lunch?" Remy asked.

"How can you eat at a time like this?!" Kitty demanded.

"A time like what?" Remy asked as he walked over to the boxes of supplies in search of food.

"We could die any moment! Like, what happens when that guy breaks in?" Kitty responded.

"Oh, that. They never break in until after everyone's gone to bed." Remy replied as he found the sandwich ingredients.

"I want soup. Remy is there soup?" Rogue asked from the couch.

"Sure thing." Remy replied as Kitty shook her head and frowned. "Don' be like that Chaton. Ev'ryone knows the good girl has nothin to fear anyway."

"How does everyone know that? Why are they safe?" Wanda replied.

"Cause that's how it goes in these stories. John knows he watches with me."

John however was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking up a the roof with a frown. "Do you hear that?"

"Here what?" Bobby asked moving over next to John.

"That scratchy sound. Don' you hear it Logan?Victor?" John said turning to their teachers.

Now of course having excellent hearing both adults had heard the sounds in the attic. In fact they were both a bit surprised John had heard anything. They had intended to take care of it after the kids had settled in and were distracted, so Logan replied. "I don' hear anything kid, and neither do you."

"Sure I do. It's real clear right here by the stairs. It sounds like a rat!" John replied.

The response was immediate. Wanda,Kitty,Bobby, and Rogue all jumped on the couches, while Remy found himself on the counter and John stared at them all as they screamed.

"Relax kid. It ain't a rat. Sounds more like four or five bats up there in the attic." Victor said.

Before he had finished his sentence the kids were on the move. Those on the couch slammed the bathroom door as he said the word attic with Remy and John pounding on it and demanding to be let in.

MEANWHILE:

Scott was ordered to Charles' office shortly after noon. He had actually been told Charles wanted to see him that morning just after the others left but he had been busy all morning. First he celebrated the leaving of his new-old enemy. Then he had tried to talk to Jean,Sr. For some reason she refused to talk to him while Jean Jr was with him.

After that he had reorganized his room, removing any proof that someone else shared the space with him. He relocated the second bed to the upstairs broom closet and the personal items to the storage room in the basement.

Then he had attempted to get some of the others to play a game of Mutant Ball, but they were as reluctant as Jean Sr to have Jean Jr join them. He felt that they were being unfair and just because she wasn't a mutant (or even alive) didn't mean that she should be excluded.

Finally, after lunch he decided he had the time to visit Charles. It had nothing to do with the note left to his door stating that if he didn't immediately come to the office he would be removed from the active roster. It was because he had finished all of his plans already.

Charles invited him in right away, and asked him to sit down. Scott shrugged and sat in the closest chair, making sure to gently set Jean Jr in the best chair in the office before hand.

"Scott. We need to talk about this." Charles said after Scott had settled in, pointing at the chainsaw.

"Talk about what? " Scott asked, with a frown on his face.

"We need to talk about your behavior this week."

"I haven't done anything wrong. I am a perfect student, and I have followed every rule ever set down my you and the staff."

" Scott... I know this has been an adjustment for you. Having to share a room. Joining the teams together after fighting them for so long. Your hardships with you and Jean."

"Remy is evil. It's not my fault you can't see it. It's not really yours either. After all he convinced even me that he had changed his ways after the murder. But then he attempted to once more ruin my life!"

"Scott. Remy has done nothing to you. He apologized long ago for accidentally sitting on your lunch, and you accepted his apology."

"He set me up! He made everyone think that I broke his bed, and wrote on his face, and hacked his password, and stole Rogue's diary, and cut up the furniture. It was all him!" Scott yelled, jumping to his feet.

Charles asked him to sit down again calmly before turning on the monitor. Footage of Scott stapling sheets of copy paper was shown, following images of Scott chasing others around the ground floor while cutting up various items with a chainsaw.

"That is a complete violation of my privacy! You can't film people without their knowledge or consent." Scott said, outraged at the footage.

"Security cameras are through out the main floor and sub-levels. It is in the handbook, and you helped to install them when we rebuilt the mansion." Charles replied, calmly. "However, as you can see, there is overwhelming proof that you were involved."

"That could be anyone. I'm pretty sure that that is Remy dressed as me and borrowing my sunglasses to set me up."

"Scott. I know you are having a difficult time right now, however I simply can not ignore this behavior. The other students are afraid to come around you. The cost of repairs has taken this entire quarter's budget. It's unhealthy for you to be this obsessed."

"Professor, you don't see it! He is trying to ruin my life! "

Charles sighed, developing the beginning of a head ache as Scott continued to lament the many crimes against him. The top of his list was currently the attack on his lunch and Remy impersonating him on the surveillance video.

The only minor breakthrough was that Charles managed to get him to agree to let the chainsaw go. "If it really was not you, you do not need or want it. Besides, it would be far more comfortable out in the shed with the other power tools. Instead of here in the house where everyone runs from it." Charles reasoned.

As soon as Scott agreed, Ororo came in and took the tool before he could change his mind. With that danger out of the way, Charles continued. "Now. We need to talk about the snack cake. Scott. It is unfair of you to continue to bring up this accident after Remy already apologized and replaced the damaged item. How is he to ever feel like part of the team if every time you are upset with him you bring it back up?"

Scott became red faced and opened his mouth to reply when Charles' phone rang. Though Charles attempted to ignore it, Scott told him to answer and as soon as it went to voice-mail, it began to ring all over again. Finally with a sigh, Charles waived Scott out, reminding him to return in the morning before picking up the phone.

The last thing Scott heard as he escaped was ."Yes Logan, I am rather attached to having a bathroom door. What happened?"


	3. Day Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution**

**Note: Updated with edited version. Sorry for the missed Typos.**

**Chapter Two**

**Day Two**

Logan woke to the sound of the generator going out. He knew that the only thing that could possibly save his sanity this week while in the middle of nowhere with a group of hyperactive teens was the teens busying themselves with video games and movies. In a near panic at the idea to them becoming bored, Logan ran to the generator not bothering to dress first.

An hour later the teens started to wake and come out of their rooms. John started his day as usual by firing up his laptop to re-read what he had written the night before, so he didn't notice the lack of power right away.

Remy didn't either, since every morning he began his day by cursing the sun, and public school which had forced him to grow accustomed to being up at such an early hour; he then did a brief thirty minute work out before breakfast.

Bobby also did not notice anything right away, instead heading to the fridge to find something to eat. He was digging through the fridge, not noticing the lack of light, when Kitty came in. Kitty was wrapped in three sweaters, and was still shivering.

Wanda joined her a moment later also in several layers and announced that Rogue refused to get out of bed until she could no longer see her breath.

Victor had just entered the main room as Wanda said this, and with a snort went to start a fire in the fireplace.

"What do you mean see her breath?" Bobby asked around a mouthful of doughnut.

"She means it's like super cold in here Bobby. I don't know how you guys can stand it!" Kitty replied with another shiver.

"I haven't noticed." said Bobby as he plopped down on the couch and attempted to turn on the television. The blank screen was what finally let it sink in. They had no power.

Remy and John came out front as Bobby wailed at the injustice of no cartoons. Remy noticed the girls' bundled up before anything else. He himself was wearing sweatpants and a tee shirt.

"How are you not freezing?!" Kitty asked when she spotted him.

"Make my own heat. So does Johnny." Remy replied with a shrug. "Mags explained it once, but I wasn' listening."

"Why's Iceboy crying?" John asked as he too opened the right behind him, to grab a drink, and a second doughnut.

"No power." Wanda replied.

"No power?! We have to have power! I only have ten minutes of battery life left in my laptop. How can this happen?!" John yelled.

"Wait. No power. No power means no video games, and I was just about to beat my game again." Remy replied shutting the fridge door with a bang.

Rogue entered at that moment, wrapped in so many blankets over every sweater she had brought. "I can't sleep with Iceboy screamin like that." Rogue said as she stumbled over to the couch to sit down.

Remy wordlessly handed her one of his donuts, before sitting sown next to her and wondering what they were going to do all day.

Logan came in a few minutes later, covered in snow."Victor. I need your help holding the door up."

The children all stared at him for a moment completely in shock over him asking for help. A moment later Victor agreed, and before he could finish saying yes the kids were all running to their rooms to get dressed. They knew that this was going to be bad. Logan and Victor barely got along when they were telling the kids what to do.

By the time Victor had shrugged n his coat, the kids were escaping out of their windows. They made a beeline into the forest, where Bobby asked "Okay, so now what?"

"Now, we wait for the end of the world." Remy replied, leaning against a tree and feeling his pockets to ensure nothing had been forgotten.

"Can we like, wait for the end of the world somewhere warmer?" Kitty asked as she shivered.

"Where?" John demanded. "Everything around here is covered in snow."

"I know a place. I've been here before on a school trip. Well not here exactly, but close by." Rogue said, making sure not to mention that Scott had been there as well, or that it had ended terribly.

The others all nodded, and followed quickly as Rogue led the way to the caves a short walk away.

Logan and Victor, meanwhile, had yet to notice the missing teens as they argued over the generator.

"I'm tellin ya, it would go faster if you would just hold it open and let me at it." Victor growled.

"Sure. It would, but we wouldn't have any power then would we?"

"I know how to fix machines."

"You'd get angry at it and rip it apart."

Victor growled, and 'accidentally' let go of the heavy steel door which swung shut on Logan's head. Luckily Logan had just finished fixing the problem. Unluckily he had also just flipped the switch turning it on when the door smacked his head into the moving belt.

With a howl of anger Logan chased after Victor into the woods opposite of the direction the children had gone.

The kids had just reached the cave when they heard Logan's howl of fury. Terrified, they ran inside as quickly as possible, before anything terrible could happen to them.

The problem with a constant state of terror, they soon discovered, is that it is hard to maintain. It also makes you hungry. Half of them hadn't eaten breakfast before leaving the cabin, so by lunchtime they were getting cranky.

"Why didn't anyone think of bringing food anyway? It's not like all of us got to eat before the world ended." Kitty whined.

"Some of us were smart enough to eat before the terror began." John replied.

"Did you eat John?" Wanda asked, sounding angry.

"I don't remember, Luv." John replied quickly.

"Remy has food." Rogue announced suddenly. The others all turned toward Remy quickly as he shook his head.

"Sure you do Remy. You always have food on you. At least candy." Rogue said.

"I ain't got nothing, I swear. Didn' have time to grab anything." Remy denied as the others inched toward him.

"You wouldn't have to grab. It's always there in your pockets." Rogue responded as she pounced.

Remy fought back, while trying not to hurt his friends, which is difficult to do when five people are attacking you at once. Eventually they managed to corner him, and Rogue ran forward once more. Remy attempted to hold her off, and make sure she didn't touch his face, so he was completely surprised by Kitty slipping through the wall behind him and grabbing his coat off of him.

Remy pouted as Kitty tossed Remy's coat to Rogue. Rogue then began searching the pockets, finding all sorts of interesting things, before finally locating several bags of microwave popcorn and a few candy bars.

"How are we gonna eat that anyway?" Bobby asked. "How was he going to eat it?"

"Oh that's easy. Either Remy or John can use their powers to heat up the bag." Wanda replied, as Remy crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled about invasion of privacy.

Since Remy was not wanting to help them, John took the bags of popcorn and a few minutes later everyone was sitting around the bags taking turns as they ate. Remy joined them a few minutes later and by the time they finished the last of the snack all was forgiven.

After they had finished eating however, Kitty and Bobby both noticed they were thirsty, and Wanda noted that they hadn't heard any bad sounds coming from the cabin.

"Do you think it's safe to go back?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know. It might be okay, but it may be they just took a break for lunch." John replied.

"That's ridiculous. Who stops a battle for lunch?" Rogue asked.

"It would have been nice if y'all had noticed the fight was over before you stole my coat." Remy said, unable to resit one final jab.

"So are we going back or what?" Bobby added.

"Yeah, we are. I'm nearly finished with the final level of Zombie Crusher 12 and I have to finish it today." Remy said.

The kids made their way carefully back to the cabin, half-expecting it to be in ruins when they arrived. They were happy to see the lights on and everything intact. Logan and Victor were still out in the woods somewhere, but they decided not to worry about it until it was time for them to cook.

MEANWHILE:

Charles and Scott attempt to get to the root of Scott's anger.

Scott frowned at Charles on the other side of the desk as he was deposited by Erik into the seat across form Charles. Charles thanked Erik and told him they were fine for now, so Erik nodded and turned to leave when Scott finally spoke.

"Hey, are you going to leave me all tied up like this?" He said looking down at the wire bands that bound his arms and legs that Erik had used to bring him into the room.

"It wouldn't have been necessary if you had not attempted to avoid this meeting by hiding in the attic." Charles replied as Erik left the room.

"This has got to be illegal. False imprisonment! Cruel and unusual punishment!" Scott yelled.

"Thank you Scott, that will be enough for now. We are here to discuss your anger issues today. Tomorrow we will address your delusions of persecution."

"Delusions?! I'm tied up right now! Remy spent all of that snowstorm torturing me, and he has ruined my life!"

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Angry!"

"Exactly. Today we need to think of ways for you to express your anger in a healthy manner."

"There is nothing unhealthy in my manner of handling my anger."

"Really? Do you really find it a healthy outlet to attempt to kill your room mate?"

"I wasn't going to kill him. I was only going to maim him, which is perfectly logical after everything he has done to me."

"Scott. It is not a healthy response to a prank to attempt to kill or maim the pranker."

"Ha! So you admit I was pranked!"

"No. However we are handling these delusions tomorrow. Today we are going to redirect your mishandling of anger."

"I. don't. Have. an. Anger. Problem. I have a pest problem."

"Remy is not a pest, he is a person just as you are."

"Can we really be certain of that? I mean seriously. Have you seen him in the Danger Room. I'm pretty sure he isn't human." Scott replied.

Charles sighed heavily, "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever actually watched him move? He's like some sort of weird alien mutant acrobat. It's scary! You would have to train for years to move like that. You would have to work out every day to keep in shape, and even then it should be impossible unless you weren't normal. I've never seen him work out except in group practices. He hates coming to those and will skip out whenever he can, yet he is still in perfect shape! It's not possible, I'm convinced he is either an alien or an experiment clone thing. Have you ever asked Logan what he thought of it?! For all we know he is the evil creation of one of our enemies, sent to take over the Institute so that he can steal all of the snake cakes for himself and rule the world with an army of mutants who are to blinded by his awesomeness to see how evil he is! But I know! I know the truth. I'm not blinded. I'm not like the rest of you who seem to have forgotten all the terrible things he's done."

"Thank you Scott. That will be enough for today." Charles replied, as he made a note of Scott's delusional state with an added message to take him back off the active roster for the foreseeable future. Half of what Scott had said had made no sense to Charles at all.

Scott stared at him blankly, still stuck to the chair and unable to leave. "Scott, before you start spreading rumors about team mates, you may want to look at the Danger room and Gym logs. Remy spends more time in both than anyone else in the house other than Logan. He is simply in there at night."

Scott nodded, intending to do just that. It wasn't possible in Scott's opinion that Remy spent the night working out, and was still able to go to school in the morning, after skipping morning practice to play video games... On the other hand, that might explain why Logan never went hunting for him for missing practice. Either that or Remy had then more fooled than Scott had realized.


	4. Day Three

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

**Chapter Three**

**Day Three**

The teens wake to the smell of bacon and pancakes early the next morning. Bobby and Remy meet Kitty in the small alcove that contains the bedroom doors, with Wanda and Rogue directly behind them as they all enter the main room in anticipation of breakfast.

They all freeze as the enter the room however, because instead of Victor or Logan as they expected, they see John sitting at the counter with no adult in sight.

"What's all this?" Bobby asks cautiously.

"Breakfast." John replied simply, in a tone that said he was questioning Bobby's intelligence.

" I just remembered. I'm on a diet, I'm not allowed breakfast." Wanda said, as she slowly backed out of the room.

"Oh, I can't eat this ,that's bacon. I can't eat bacon. So I guess I'll have to skip too." said Kitty as she followed Wanda from the room.

"It's turkey bacon!" John called after the girl, as Remy slowly crept closer to the counter. "You don't have to be shy mate. There's enough for everyone, and-"

Remy snatched up the platters of food as John was talking. He charged them as Bobby opened the window, throwing them only when he had the maximum amount of energy possible bled into the dishes. "No! Not again. We can't have another food poisoning incident, especially out here in the middle of nowhere. We can't go through that again, John. Not after last time."

"- Logan said to dig in and he would be right back." John finished as the platters exploded in the distance.

Remy who had been standing at the window, chest still heaving over the idea of another bout of food poisoning relaxed as John finished talking. "Oh, you weren't the one who cooked it?"

"No. I was banned from the kitchen after that time I accidentally added a tiny too much salt to the reciepe. Remember you were threre?" John replied, now frowning at Remy and wondering how he could have forgotten that.

Before Remy could reply, Logan and Victor entered the room, Logan from the front door and Victor from one of the bedrooms. "What was that explosion?" Logan growled while Victor stared at Remy.

"Honest mistake. I thought John had cooked the meal." Remy explained with a shrug. Logan opened his mouth to reply when a rumbling could be heard in the distance.

"Close that window and everyone get down! "Logan yelled. "Avalanche."

The cabin shook knocking most of the kids off their feet except for Remy who was standing next to Victor and Logan watching them all.

The snow rushed against the cabin in a loud wave, combined with the screams of the kids on the floor, was causing both Victor and Logan to hold their ears.

When the noise finally stopped, the cabin was completely dark. Everyone stumbled around as they gathered themselves from the floor, managing to knock each other over and break several dishes before Logan growled for them to stand still and the room filled with an eerie pink glow as Remy charged a card.

Upon seeing Remy's card, Kitty briefly panicked until he said in a completely calm voice. "It won' go boom if I don' let go."

"Oh. Oh yeah, like, sorry. " Kitty replied as she calmed back down.

Rogue rolled her eyes at her former room mate before walking over to the light switch and turning the lights back on. Remy then put out the card, making most of them feel better.

With the lights back on, they could see the amount of damage done thanks to the cabin shaking. Nearly everything had fallen to the floor. Dishes and trinkets were everywhere, shattered on the stone.

It was when Remy spotted his game system though, that he became upset. He fell dramatically to his knees in front of the game, with his hands in his hair as he screamed at the top of his lungs. "NOOO! I HAD NEARLY WON! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO START ALL OVER! THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME IN MY ENTIRE LIFE, I DON'T KNOW HOW I'M GOING TO GO ON!"

"Remy. It's okay, the system just fell over, it's not broken." Rogue said as she inspected it.

"Oh. Okay then. Never mind." Remy said, suddenly completely calm again, with his hair quickly smoothed back into place as he began to stand.

"Oh my God Remy! Stay right there I'll go get the first aide kit." Rogue said as she poined at his knee.

Remy looked down at the blood flowing from his knee where he had kneeled on a large shard of glass from a broken plate. "Hmm. Would you look at that."

"Doesn't it hurt?" Kitty asked, turning pale.

"Huh? Oh, no, not yet. I'm sure it will later, but right now I didn't even notice." Remy replied as John helped him over to the couch.

Rogue returned with the kit as John settled Remy on the couch. He watched with interest as she examined his knee while pulling on a pair of latex gloves.

"I'm going to have to remove the glass to see it better, but I think we're going to have to have you take off your pants as well to fix it up." Rogue said, as she reached for the shard.

"Oh sure no- Ow! Now it's hurtin!" Remy said as Rogue pulled the glass from his leg while the others watched on.

Logan and Victor heard him scream from the loft, where they had gone to see how deep the cabin had been buried. They came into the room as Kitty and Wanda held Remy down while Bobby and John pulled off his pants and Rogue stood next to them with a huge wad of gauze in her hand.

"No! I'm fine, I don't need help. It's much better already. " Remy protested as the others struggled to hold him.

"C'mon Rem, don't be such a baby, it's already almost over. "Rogue said coming closer now that he was fully restrained by his fiends.

"Think we should help them out?" Victor asked as they watched Rogue clean the wound the best she could while he thrashed around.

"Nah. They've got this handled." Logan replied as Remy broke his uninjured leg free and attempted to kick Bobby and Rogue away from him.

"Yeah. They're fine. "Victor replied as Remy managed to escpe the others by knocking Bobby into Rogue and John.

"I'll get them some trash bags to clean all this up. " Logan replied as Rogue chased the still bleeding boy around the room with a large bandage in her hand.

Logan walked out of the room as Rogue managed to tackle Remy an was now sitting on his legs as she placed the bandage.

As soon as she let Remy up and John threw him his pants, Victor cleared his throat. "Okay, we need this room clean, and we need it done now. "

As soon as he finished speaking Wanda,Bobby, Kitty, and John all screamed "Not it." As loud as the could.

Victor shook his head a the others then ran leaving Remy and Rogue to clean up after them.

Meanwhile:

Jean hugged Scott, practically throwing herself into his arms as she said. "Please forgive me, darling. I'm sorry I didn't believe you before when you tried to warn us all about that monster."

"It's okay, Jean, I'm just glad you all saw the truth before it was too late." Scott replied hugging her back, as Charles cleared his throat.

"Scott, I too wish to apologize. If only I had analyzed the data earlier, so much of this chaos would have been avoided, you are fully reinstated."

"Thank you Professor."

"Scott, I wanted to let you know that you are my hero! Even after we all said you were insane, you carried on searching for the truth." Kurt said.

"I just did what I had to do." Scott replied, humbly.

"Scott, you are the best thing that has ever happened to this team. Without your diligence, who knows what may have happened." Ororo said.

"Ja. I knew always that Remy was evil. But I feared saying anything." Piotr said, as he patted Scott on the back.

"I do not understand how I could have missed the obvious signs of his diabolical behavior. " Erik added.

" Ya did good kid." Logan grumbled.

Scott smiled brightly, and looked happily around at his family. All was well now.

Before Scott could say anything else a loud knock at his door interrupted him, making him quickly snatch up all of his action figures and stuff them under his pillow. Jamie called through the door. "Scott, the Professor said it's time for your meeting."

"I told him already, I'm not coming down until he believes me! "Scott yelled back.

"Come on Scott! We all know you're going to come down eventually, why not just get it over with? " Kurt asked porting into the room. " Hey, where'd you get this doll ? It looks just like me!"

Scott grabbed the action figure from Kurt's hand as he said. "It's not a doll, and none of your business. Tell the Professor I'm not coming down. And don't come back until you admit I'm right either."

Kurt nodded, before porting away to pass on the message and to tell everyone Scott was locked in his room playing with dolls. It was so strange, he'd never seen Scott play with anything.

As soon as he got to the game room, a room he had never actually seen Scott enter without a chainsaw, he plopped down between Jean and Amara and said. "Scott's up there playing with dolls. It's creepy though he has one that looks just like me."

"Oh dear." Jean said, looking a little ill and very worried. "Did you tell the Professor?"

"No. I mean I gave him Scott's message, but I didn't think he'd care about what Scott was doing."

"Oh this is bad. Scott only plays with his action figures when he's planning on doing something stupid. I haven't seen them at all since we were like 14, but that's so strange that he's updated them." Jean said as she left to go warn the Professor.

Kurt stared after her for a moment before turning to Amara who looked just as confused. They had no idea why it was such a bad thing that Scott had a set of toys that looked like his team mates.


	5. Day Four

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men

Chapter Four

Day Four

Logan and Victor had worked well into the night, only breaking long enough to drink coffee to warm back up. By noon they were with in inches of the surface and would soon be free of the cabin.

They were a little concerned they hadn't heard the kids in the main room for awhile, but were too involved in getting them free from their icy prison to go investigate.

"I don' think I wanna know what they're up to anyway. "Logan said in response when Victor mentioned the silence.

"It better not be anything that'll bury us again, or they can do the digging next time. "Victor said as they shoved through the last of the snow.

"Nah. They probably just drug the tv into one of the bedrooms. Warmer that way."Logan said as he climbed out of the tunnel.

"Maybe." Victor said, but before he could finish his sentence a large snowball smacked him straight in the face.

As Victor spurted, Logan dropped into a crouch and scanned the area for the attacker. Bobby, who was suddenly very pale when he saw who he had hit, was a few feet away from them, holding a second snowball.

"What? How? When?" Logan demanded, as Kitty and Wanda ran around the corner of the cabin toward them.

"Remy and John got bored waiting so they cleared a tunnel out of the window this morning. We've been coming and going all day." Bobby replied.

"And no one thought to tell the people digging a tunnel?" Logan demanded.

"We thought you knew!" Kitty said. "Remy went in and yelled up to you guys we were out like four hours ago. Mr. Creed said okay."

Logan turned to glare at Victor who replied. "He said they were out, and bored. I figured he was talking about their game."

The kids all nodded in agreement with what Kitty and Victor had said, before Remy replied. " We would not leave you with all that digging and not tell you. That's just bad manners. My Tante would be very disappointed in me if that had happened."

Rogue nodded in agreement, before asking the adults if they wanted to play too. Logan and Victor stared at the kids blankly for a moment before Logan finally said. "Well, since you have so much energy, dig a path to the road, and dig the van out. Then we'll talk about joining. I'm going to lay down."

"Be done when we get back." Victor added.

The teens nodded as they stared after the men. Once again they had been in complete agreement without fighting. What was happening to the world? Surely this meant the end was coming.

Rather than antagonize the two frighteningly calm men, the kids got to work on clearing the path. With two heat based mutants, a ice based, a phaser, and a girl who could barrow any of the above they had managed to finish the task before either man had fallen asleep. As Logan drifted off, he could hear them once more throwing snow at each other in the distance.

Logan woke a couple of hours later to laughter and the banging of cookware. Fearful of a repeat of the day before, Logan jumped out of bed and ran to the main room without bothering to even slightly calm his hair.

At the sight of him, the girls all screamed in terror, John hid behind the counter. Bobby iced the floor in front of him, knocking him down. Remy, while screaming 'Monster!' smacked him as hard as he could with a cast iron skillet in the head.

Victor arrived as Logan was shaking off the injury ready to fight. He looked around in confusion for a moment before seeing Remy hit Logan a second time, with eggs flying everywhere.

"What's going on here?" Victor demanded.

"Monster!" Remy yelled again as he smacked Logan for a third time, this time breaking the handle off the skillet with the force.

"That's just Logan." Victor said as he relaxed.

"Non. Look a' 'im." Remy demanded as he reached for his staff.

"It's Logan kid. Trust me. He just didn't brush his hair." Victor replied.

"Logan never brushes his hair. "Kitty said from her hiding place behind the couch.

"No, Logan always brushes his hair, this is what happens if he doesn't. Kid I'm pretty sure that you'll break your staff before you break his head. " Victor said as Remy backed up to make a running leap at Logan.

Logan by now was in a rather fowl mood. His head hurt, and he was going to have to shower to get rid of the blood from the head injuries. The kids were all being so loud that it was making his head ache worse, and everytime he tried to sit up, Remy hit him again." Gumbo, I think you've spent too much time on video games. Seeing someone with bedhead as a monster is just not right." Logan said.

Remy slowly lowered his slightly bent staff staring at Logan cautiously. As far as he knew monsters didn't speak, especially the living dead variety. On the other hand, there was no guarantee Logan wouldn't harm him for attacking him. It may be the safest move to know him out and make a run for it.

The problem with that plan however, was his good staff was in his coat which was in his room just past Logan, and he wasn't going outside without his coat. Plus he had hit Logan repeatedly and the man had not passed out so it was possible he wouldn't be able to manage it with one hit.

He then thought about just running for it, but again his coat was in the other room and Logan was looking angrier by the second, possibly because Logan had told him about four times now to put away the staff and he was still holding it.

However his family had taught him a very valuable lesson growing up...never put down your weapon first. Granted Logan didn't actually have a weapon, but then he was a weapon.

Rogue had told him all about that, Logan was called Weapon Z or was it Y? W? Whatever, the point was, his was a weapon. An angry weapon who could very well decide to break all off Remy's stuff if he ran.

After several minutes of this stand off, Logan sighed and said. "Kid, I ain't mad, just go get cleaned up, so we can have dinner."

"...I'm sorry sir. What was that?" Remy asked. By then he was so distracted trying to remember was Weapon letter Logan was, that he had forgotten why he cared to begin with.

Luckily, everyone in the room was well aware of Remy's wandering mind, and Rogue stepped forward to explain it all to him and make sure he actually got cleaned up. Kitty and Bobby got to work cleaning up the mess he made, and Wanda informed the men that dinner had been cooked by Remy, not John. This was a huge relief to them both. Remy was a wonderful cook, though it was surprising with his short attention span.

MEANWHILE:

This was bad. This was beyond dolls bad. Jean had no idea how she was going to inform the others, this was that bad. She had been pacing back and forth in front of the Professors office for the last ten minutes, trying to think of the best way to tell him. Because this was bad.

She had gone to ask Scott to come downstairs for his session with Charles, about an hour ago. Scott hadn't been in his room. At first she hadn't been concerned, assuming that he had finally grown hungry enough to venture out for something beside snack cakes. Why she thought that was beyond her.

When Scott got like this, nothing mattered to him but snack cakes and revenge. They had all seen that a few months ago. After she searched the grounds and come up empty, she had searched mentally.

Scott was beyond easy reach. All she had gotten from him was manic laughter and the image of a snow covered cabin. She could only assume the worst had happened and Scott had decided to go after Remy.

Charles finally approached his office, with Erik beside him, as Jean made yet another turn in her short walk. "My dear, I know something is disturbing you, but there is no need to wear a hole in the rug." Erik said.

"Scott's gone." Jean said before Charles could say anything. " I went to go get him from his room and he wasn't there. I searched everywhere. He's on his way to the cabin right now."

"How long ago was it that you discovered he was missing?" Charles asked.

"About an hour ago. We have to call and warn Remy. Scott's been playing with his dolls again."

"Dolls?" Erik asked.

"Long ago, I had several replicas made of everyone in the house as part of Scott's treatment with his suppressed feelings. It wasn't until later we discovered the ability to pretend conversations went a different way was negatively impacting Scott. " Charles said as he paled and led the others into his office. " I took the dolls from him three years ago, I have no idea how he found them."

"I warned you yesterday he had the dolls again, and you assured me I was wrong!" Jean said . "Now Scott's off on some crazy self-appointed mission to get revenge over a prank war!"

"I hardly thing Summers would attack a team mate over a prank." Erik replied, as the other two shook their heads at him. He hadn't been anywhere near Bayville when the local store had run out of snack cakes, but they had been, and it was bad.

"Call a meeting ,we need to send someone after him. Don't call Logan just yet, we may still be able to catch him before he gone too far." Charles said, as Jean nodded and Erik watched on confused.

After spending a year with Pyro and Gambit, both of whom had short tempers and shorter attention spans, he couldn't imagine Scott would be worst. After all, he never had any trouble getting the boys to do what he said except for visiting Rogue while grounded.


	6. Day Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution**

**Chapter Five**

**Day Five**

It was nearly three in the morning when Logan woke to the soft squeking of the floor board just outside the girls' room. He was on his feet with in seconds, listening to decide if it was an intruder of a -soon -to-be grounded kid. The answer came a moment later when her heard muffled giggles, as the girl in question attempted to cover her own mouth.

Now wondering what the kids were up to, and hoping that whatever was going on would be easy to clean up so he could get back to sleep, Logan carefully opened his own dorr. As soon as it was open just enough to slip through, he was shutting it just as quietly.

He entered the main room to find Remy and Rogue staring at him like deer in a headlight. Both of them were holding a game remote and earphones so no one would hear them. Clearly they had forgotten that Logan heard them leave their rooms.

"What are you doing?!" Logan demanded.

"... Playing poker?" Remy said, still recovering from the shock of their teacher popping up.

"Get back to bed. No games tomorrow." Logan said rubbing his face. That grounding was going to bite him in the butt, he just knew it. He made his way back to bed, but before he could fall asleep, he once more heard the creak of the floorboard.

Now completely annoyed, Logan rushed back out of the room. He spotted no one, but was convinced it was those two once more sneaking out to play their game.

Since he wanted to get some sleep, and he knew they were going to continue to misbehave, Logan did the only thing he could think of. He took the game. He moved the system, the games, and everything even remotely assoiated with it(including the TV remote, but he was very tired) and put it in the hiding place under his bed.

Confident that they would not be able to get to it, Logan finally laid down again. This night time activity was completely misssed by all of the kids, including the ones that caused the trouble, since the second creak was actually just the cabin settling.

It wasn't until hours later he realized the level of headache that the game prevented.

Remy was bored. He had already won three months of Kitty, Bobby,John, and Wanda's allowances in poker. He had convinced Rogue that the attic was infested with spiders. Then changed the labels on all of the canned goods, and worked out four times today. It was nine am.

He was now practicing balancing on one hand on top of the counter while singing as loudly as possible a french drinking alone would have driven Victor insane, but there was more.

Rogue was also bored, and still terrified of the spiders in the attic. She had spent the poker game rearranging Victor's movie collection instead of playing, because in her opinion only a desperste fool played poker with Remy.

Then while everyone else was trying to decide what to do about their losses, and Remy was changing can labels, she went into the bathroom and rearranged the bottles accordimg to size.

As Remy worked out for the third time that morning, Rogue talked Kitty and Wanda into baking. Even with Remy offering advice once in awhile, like when he mentioned that the baking powder was actually salt, it went badly. For one thing, Kitty was helping. For another Wanda hadn't realy wanted to bake in the first place. She had been bribed with chocolate chips for the cookies. Rogue, who was the best cook of the three, had become frustrated with the other two shortly after the food had been put in the oven and wandered off.

After Victor had put out the fire started by the over baked cookies, Rogue decided the best way to pass the day was as far away from the spiders as possible. So as Remy was singing his drinking song, Rogue locked herself in Logan's room.

Her reasoning was simple, even spiders had to know better than to mess with the Wolverine, plus her room was directly below the attic. She then busied herself rearranging Logan's drawers.

Bobby, Kitty,John, and Wanda were staring at Remy with a mixture of anger and awe. He had been upside down singing for nearly an hour and was showing no sign of slowing down anytime soon.

It was both annoying and impressive. Victor on the other hand, couldn't take it anymore and swiped at the boy's hand in an attempt to knock him over. Remy has seen him coming. He had learned in their time together at Magneto's base, what Victor was planning so without missing a note Remy switched hands just as Victor swiped at his arm.

The other kids were getting bored now too, and though it was entertaining and impressive to see Remy switch hands like that the first time, by the tenth attempt the kids had all wandered off to do their own activities.

By eleven Victor was going completely insane. Remy and Rogue had taken to throwing a ball against a wall. The constant thumping would have been annoying alone, but Kitty and Bobby had decided to play along by uping the stakes. Bobby iced the floor in front of the players while Kitty would phase the players every few minutes so the ball would fly through them. At first this annoyed Remy and Rogue who screamed at the other two but before long it became part of the game. So now the sounds of the ball slamming against the wall was joined by giggling, crashing, and the ball knocking items over all over the room.

Wanda and John had not joined the others, but were in their own way driving Victor crazy. Wanda was slowly taking all of the labels back off of the cans, but instead of attempting to replace them, she was making the whole situation worse. She would peel off the label, scream 'fore' for some reason, and toss the now blank can over her shoulder.

John was being the best behaved of them all, sitting at the counter with his notebook and his collection of colored pens. He was making notes for a new story he intended to write, however he felt the need to click his pen repeatedly while reciting bits out loud to Wanda who would nod in between yells.

Logan was pleasantly unaware of how loud it was inside the cabin, since he had left shortly after dawn to meditate. He returned just as Victor finally snapped.

Victor took the ball as it phased through Remy, before turning to Wanda and John. " Alright, that's enough I can't take it anymore! Wanda stop throwing food. John work quietly or put it away. Bobby, clean this ice up, Kitty clean up the mess. Remy, Rogue put the food back away."

Everyone glared but did as he asked, while Logan shook his head and slipped by, feeling that Victor was over reacting to a bit of noise.

Logan had barely made it to his room, when he heard the kids all yelling and laughing about something. "ENOUGH!EVERYONE SIT DOWN NOW!" Victor screamed.

Logan came back out from to find all of the children wedged together on the couch with Victor towering over them, as he paced back and for and mumbled to himself. " That's it. I can't take it anymore. This is insane, they never shut up. How could anyone stand all this?"

"What's going on here?" Logan demanded from the hall.

All of the kids began talking at once, making it impossible for him to understand them. After a moment, he raised his hand and they fell silent. "Why don't you kids do something quiet for awhile, like watch a movie?"

"We can't. The remote is missing. We looked for it this morning." Kitty replied, and Logan nodded remembering that he had taken it last night.

"Fine, I'll get the remote, but then you all have to shut up for awhile."

Victor followed Logan to his room, and waited until they were out of earshot before he said. "Logan, you have no idea, you were gone this morning. You gotta give them back that stupid game, it's the only thing that keeps them form ripping apart the house."

"They're grounded Victor. They can't have it back today. Maybe tomorrow if they behave they can have it back."

"I can't take anymore of this. Either you give it back or I'm outta here."

"Go then, they ain't getting it back!"

"Just you wait, stuck alone with them they'll have it back in ten minutes!"

"No. They're grounded."

"Twenty says you'll cave."

"Thirty says I won't"

"Okay we have twenty on Logan caving, no specified time, Thirty on Logan holding strong. Any other takers? " Remy asked as he slid open the door so they could all talk.

"Five on Logan caving in under an hour." Bobby said.

"Ten on Logan caving in five minutes." Kitty offered.

"Twelve on Logan standing strong." Wanda said.

"Fifty on Logan caving before dinner."Rogue said.

"Fifteen on Logan caving as soon as Logan leaves the room." John said.

"One hundred on Logan not caving" Remy said last. "But I'll still get the game back."

Logan and Victor nodded, before going their separate ways both intent to win the bet.

Despite the annoyances of the kids however, by Victor's returned to not only find the game hadn't been returned, but now the TV was missing as well.

The kids were disappointed as well. As soon as Remy had realized this morning they were missing the opening of the movie they had all been waiting for, they had devised this plan to annoy the adults enough to give up and drag them home. It hadn't worked, and they had managed to loose the TV as well as they game. Thankfully they didn't think they'd be stuck here too much longer.

MEANWHILE:

The hunt for Scott continued with no progress, they searched both physically and with Cerebro finding nothing. This was especially concerning until Erik realized his helmet was missing. At least they knew he was alive, but how far from the cabin was another question.

He hadn't taken any of the cars, his own or the school's, but he had to have gotten a ride somehow because it was too far of a walk to try on foot.

Scott was now close to the cabin. Just outside of the forest the Trucker let him out. Now it was a matter of hiking in. By tomorrow he would finally have his revenge.


	7. Day Six

**Chapter Six**

**Day Six**

**3 am**

Scott had finally reached the cabin after walking most of the night. He had been circling it for the last three hours, before realizing the stream of smoke coming off the top of the snow mound was actually the cabin.

Clearly Remy was more diabolical than he had realized, to bury the cabin as such. He had probably come up with some very valid sounding excuse like a blizzard or avalanche, but clearly it had been buried to avoid Scott.

But, no matter, because now Scott was certain everyone inside would be asleep and he would be able to finish this without notice. Perhaps it wasn't Remy after all, but someone else who was trying to secretly help Scott exact his revenge.

He slowly made his way down the melted tunnel, after carefully considering between it and the dug tunnel in front. The melted tunnel was likely made by his adversary, and therefore should lead Scott directly to him.

He reached the window and was happy to see it was left unlocked. It was almost as if they thought nothing bad could happen to them out here with no one around for miles. Fools. He slipped inside and spotted Remy's staff right away next to the sleeping boy. Scott snatched it up, pleased to see it was the special one with gas inside. He quickly used it on Remy first, who was the most likely to wake. Then on Bobby and John to ensure a quick get away. From there he wandered quietly out of the room, and to the girls' room.

Scott manged to remember where the squeaky floorboard was on the way into the room, since he had stayed here a few times early on in his time with Charles.

He knocked Wanda out first since her bed was closest to the door, and made his way quickly to Rogue, then Kitty. Afterward, he decided it was best to knock Victor and Logan out as well, and he left the room. In his haste, he forgot the floorboard, and as soon as he moved his foot, he heard Logan in the other room grumble. "Get back to bed now, or you ain't watchin tv after we get back for a month."

Scott carefully stepped on the board a second time, and gently closed the door, to sound like whoever had come out had listened. Then he held his breath and waited for the sound of Logan's snores.

He didn't have to wait long, and he made his way to Logan's room, this time side stepping loose boards. He quickly sprayed Logan with the gas, then after careful consideration, sprayed him a second time for good measure.

Scott then turned to go after Victor, but found the man directly behind him instead. "What are you playin at kid?"

Instead of responding, Scott sprayed Victor in the face, then sprayed him two more times to ensure he stayed down. Satisfied that no one would follow them, Scott returned to the girls' room and tied up Rogue, before dragging her behind him to the boys' room to do the same with Remy.

Now that he had them, revenge was his! He tied the pair to a sled that was resting on the mound near the tunnel, and drug them off in the direction of some caves.

**6am**

Logan woke about three hours later, which was late for him, with a terrible headache. He sat up wondering why his head should hurt as the last of the pain faded away.

He spotted Victor on the floor next to his bed and growled, assuming at first that Victor had attacked him, however there was no blood on his sheets, and Victor wouldn't have taken a nap next to him after attacking him. That would be stupid.

Logan got up and nudged Victor with his foot growling. "Get up. What's going on?"

Victor stirred, still under the influence of the larger dose of gas, but beginning to shake it off as well. "That little psycho attacked us!"

"What?Who?"

"Summers. He used LeBeau's gas to knock you out, I asked him what he was doing, and he hit me with it. Last thing I remember was him cackling about revenge."

Logan ran from the room at this to check on the kids. Everyone was still passed out, but he noticed the empty beds right away. "He took Stripes and Gumbo!" Logan scouted to Victor.

The other kids barely stirred despite the yelling, and he knew they had been drugged as well. Logan went to the main room to call Charles.

Charles answered the phone himself, on the second ring, which told Logan all he needed to know. They had known the boy escaped.

"Something you forgot to mention when you called to check on us yesterday Chuck?"

"What do you mean Logan?"

"I have four kids here knocked out, and two missing." Logan said. "I can't help but think you may have known something about this."

"No. He couldn't have made it all the way to the cabin. Ororo ensured it sending that snowstorm."

"What snowstorm?"

"Ororo started the snow an hour ago, when we realized how close he must be by now. Surely he would turn back."

"An hour ago, it was too late. He sprayed me at least twice that Victor saw. That means two- or three hour head start, and now your telling me there's a blizzard as well?"

"I'l contact Storm right away. GO find them."

Logan grumbled, "What did you think I was going to do?' before hanging up and yelling for Victor again.

Victor, now completely awake with the last of the headache gone, entered the room. He was still angry and ready for a fight. "They knew the boy was coming, but underestimated how long it would take to get here. They started a storm an hour ago. If we're lucky there may still be a faint trail."

"Lets go." Victor replied.

"No I need ya to stay here with the others. They aren't safe out here by themselves drugged like this. The boy may come back for them. I'm going to go see if I can find anything."

"You couldn't track a bull elephant through a department store! You stay here with the kids, I'll go find him."

"No, you'll rip him to shreds. You stay here."

"You won't have to worry about it, if you go, cause you won't find them til spring."

Growling at each other, the two men temporarily forgot the mission as they began fighting. Logan dived at Victor, who threw Logan over the counter and into the television with a loud crash. Logan shook off the debris and countered with a second lung, this time knocking Victor off his feet and into the coffee table. They then continued to throw each other around the room, with a series of screams and breaking glass until Kitty came out front rubbing her temples and said. "What's going on?"

Immediately the fight stopped as both men remembered that they needed to find the kids in a snowstorm. With Kitty awake it as now safe for them both to go, leaving the fight behind them now that it was settled.

Logan briefed Kitty quickly while Victor went to get dressed, and they departed before she could say anything. With a frown she stared around the room. Logan's final statement had been to clean up the mess.

With a heavy sigh she got to work while muttering. "Lucky jerks in there sleeping still. I wish I was Rogue right now, no cleaning to do at all."

**8am**

Scott had reached the caves and dragged the others inside as the snow started. Cackling at his good fortune, he started a small fire and rearranged his captives to prevent any accidental absorption. He wanted revenge himself, not an accidental coma.

Now the cave filled with light and warmth from the fire as they began to stir. Remy woke first, groaning and attempting to rub his head. He froze when he realized he was unable to move his arms. Without opening his eyes, took took in his surroundings the best he could.

He was no longer in bed, but on a hard surface. The air smelled damp, and heavy with wood smoke. He could here the wind slightly out of the area, but not far. In the few seconds it took to register all this he realized he had been kidnapped.

He wondered momentarily if he was alone, when he heard Rogue next to him. She woke with the same headache, and unlike him her first reaction was to yell. "Darn it, SwampRat! What adventure did you decide to pull this time?"

"Why would I do this?" Remy asked, giving up on feigning sleep at this point. If Rogue was awake, he should be too.

"Everyone will think it was you." Scott said, cackling by the fire. "It's the perfect revenge. I used your gas to knock out not just you but everyone in the cabin. I made sure to leave no trail behind, so they won't be able to follow, and I left a note saying I went to visit my brother in Hawaii. They'll all think you knocked everyone out and took off with Rogue on some stupid half baked scheme, and once more my honor will be restored! They'll see you for the trouble you are!"

"We were with Victor and Logan Scott. They'll know it was you, because they'll smell you. Plus you may have left a note saying that you are with Alex, but they'll call Alex to try to talk to you when they realize we're missing and then your alibi will dry up." Rogue reasoned, as Remy attempted to untie himself without notice.

"No! See? I wrote it right here that Alex's phones are down right now, which is why he asked me to come, because of the storm." Scott said, waiving the note in Rogue's face.

"How did he contact you if the phones are down then?" Rogue asked, not pointing out he hadn't left the note. She wanted to give Remy enough time to get them free, he was already untied, and working on Rogue's bindings.

"Because he called me. How else would I know?" Scott asked." Don't try to confuse me Rogue. We both know this is the perfect plan. All I have to do is wait out this blizzard, and then I'll leave you two here knocked out and make an anonymous call saying I saw him drag you in here. Then he'll be exposed for the traitor he is!"

"How is Remy a traitor?"

"Anyone who would knock out the rest of his team and kidnap his best friend is a traitor Rogue. You should be thanking me for rescuing you from such a man."

You've lost it, Mon Ami." Remy finally said. "No one's going to believe this story of yours."

"You shut up! You don't get to talk. You'll just try to convince me there's some flaw in this perfect plan, to distract me so you can escape. That's not going to happen, not this time! I will be victorious!"

Rogue had slowly scooted to a sitting position while Scott had talked. She made sure to carefully remain covered by the sleeping bag he had draped over her so that he wouldn't notice that her hands were free. Free and gloveless thanks to him taking her in her sleep.

Rogue lunged at Scott as soon at her began ranting at Remy, absorbing him and knocking him out.

"Good work Roguey. Now we need to figure out where we are."

"This is the cave we hid in the other day."Rogue said, pointing at one of the walls. "See Bobby drew a bunch of pictures."

Remy nodded, and stood himself, saying that he was going to go check the weather. Rogue agreed, and tied Scott up, as he had with them.

Logan reached the entrance of the caves just as Remy left them. Remy realized three things upon leaving the cave. First was he didn't really know where they were so he was glad to see Logan. Second was that he was only wearing his pajamas which were going to get soaked on the return to the cabin, and third was the most amazing to him. Scott had attacked, the whole reason for coming up here was gone, so they'd be home in time to go see that movie he had the tickets for after all! He had never been so happy about an assassination attempt in his life.

The End

* * *

_AN: The next installment should be ready in a few weeks, I hope everyone enjoyed the story._


End file.
